s c a b i o u s
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Saat terbangun, Sakura tahu ia sudah terjebak dalam permainan keluarga Uchiha. ・sakura/uchihas ・ [ Vampire!AU/Dark/Harem ]
1. 何気なく過ぎ去ってゆく毎日

**summary: **saat terbangun, sakura tahu ia sudah terjebak dalam permainan keluarga uchiha. ・sakura/uchihas ・

**warnings: **dark-fic, vampire!au, harem

**disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**scabious**

**.**

.

**I :**_acquisition_**: I**

.

(—_neither rules, neither commandment, neither reason—)_

* * *

Sakura tidak pernah langsung menyisip teh yang sudah tersiapkan di atas meja kecilnya.

Sosok bersurai _pink _itu selalu memandang likuid yang hampir kemerahan dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama sebelum ia meminumnya. Manik hijaunya tak pernah terlepas sorotannya dari tatapan yang saling membalas langsung padanya. _Emerald _dan _Orange _saling bertemu membentuk pantulan samar.

Lembaran buku miliknya teracak oleh angin yang datang menyambut tanpa permisi. Burung berkicau menyambung nada tadi, dan lelaki yang masih berdiri di depan meja Sakura berharap suara bising itu dapat membuyarkan lamunan majikannya.

Ia menghela nafas, selalu saja seperti ini.

"Nona Sakura, teh _Earl Grey-_nya nanti keburu dingin."

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit tersadar akan suara datar yang dilandasi rasa khawatir tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, jemarinya menautkan pegangan cangkir berukir dedaunan tersebut dan membawanya menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Ia meminumnya dengan enggan, tak ada niat. Tapi ia tak mau merepotkan lelaki itu karena sudah membuatkannya teh setiap pagi untuknya.

Dan selalu saja seperti ini.

Sakura selalu merasa ada saja sesuatu yang salah jika ia bertemu pandang dengan teh apapun.

Ia merasa muak; lidahnya tak bisa merasakan rasa apapun saat mencicipinya.

Berapa kalipun ia mencobanya, reminisensi pahit itu akan selalu mendampingi aliran minuman itu saat mengalir di tenggorokannya.

Benar-benar memori yang tak bisa terlupakan.

"Nona…?"

—_HAH._

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sosok Uchiha Itachi yang berbalutkan seragam _butler-_nya yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

(—_dia bertanya pertanyaan retoris)_

"Ah… aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi-_san."_

(—_retoris karena gadis itu selalu menjawabnya dengan kebohongan yang sama)_

Si pemuda mengatupkan mulutnya, tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia lebih baik diam daripada semuanya bertambah buruk. Meskipun ia lelaki yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya, bukan berarti ia tega untuk menyiksa batin milik majikannya ini.

Setelah Sakura mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terdengar ragu itu, suasana menjadi hening dibuatnya. Tapi mereka tak pernah keberatan, bagi mereka, suasana pagi hari memang seharusnya tenang dan nyaman. Bukan meributkan hal yang tidak jelas.

Tapi tetap saja, Itachi merasa ada yang kurang.

Pasang mata _onyx-_nya bertemu sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya terkejut untuk sementara saat ia melihat ke arah luar rumah. Jarak taman milik Sakura tidaklah jauh dari sana, sehingga terlihat ada beberapa sosok yang _mungkin _dikenalnya yang sedang membawa koper ke rumah baru dekat rumah Sakura.

"… Penghuni baru?"

Itachi tersentak, melayangkan pandangannya kembali ke Sakura, "… Iya."

"Aneh sekali, jarang ada penghuni baru yang datang sepagi ini." Sahut Sakura sambil mengintip jam di dalam ruangannya dari balik poninya. Jam yang bertengger itu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.

Itachi sempat tersenyum, bukan manis, tapi miris. Menimbulkan rasa heran pada Sakura.

"Itachi-_san…?"_

"Ya?"

"Kau sepertinya mengenal penghuni baru itu…?"

Lelaki itu berjalan menjauhi meja Sakura. Rambutnya yang terikat ke belakang terbawa angin selagi ia melangkah.

"Mungkin." Suaranya terdengar dingin, "Tapi nona-lah yang berhak menentukan."

"Hah?"

"—Nona, bukankah seharusnya kau bersiap untuk ke pemakaman ibu anda hari ini?" Itachi mengalihkan topik, "Nona bisa segera mandi sekarang. Saya akan membereskan semuanya."

.

.

* * *

_BRUK._

"A-Ah maaf…"

Sakura mungkin benar-benar sial hari ini. Setelah mobil yang seharusnya ia tumpangi sekarang ternyata rusak sehingga Itachi harus membetulkannya, kini ia menabrak sosok laki-laki yang tak dikenal dan malah disambut dengan pandangan dingin.

Lelaki berambut aneh itu menatapnya lama, memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Sakura tak tahu identitasnya, tapi yang jelas ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu baru saja membeli bunga _chrysanthemum _putih yang menandakan dirinya akan segera ke pemakaman.

Sama seperti dirinya.

Jika dilihat lebih lama, lelaki itu mirip dengan wajah Itachi—tapi Sakura tak mau memastikan karena sosok itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

Dia mengangkat bahu, melengos pergi dan segera masuk ke toko bunga milik temannya, Ino Yamanaka.

Dan benar saja, si surai kuning cerah itu langsung merangkul sahabatnya yang baru saja menapaki kakinya di jalan bebatuan toko mungil tersebut. Tanpa ditanya pun, Ino sudah langsung tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Sakura.

Karena hanya dirinya-lah yang bisa dipercayai olehnya.

.

.

* * *

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju pemakaman.

Sendirian, ia mendapati dirinya hanya seorang diri yang berada di tempat yang memang biasanya sepi tersebut.

Kadang ia bertanya, apa hanya dirinya-kah yang peduli untuk melayat?

Jujur, setiap pergi ke sini, fragmen pahit masa lalunya tentang kematian ibunya selalu menganggu kinerja otaknya di tengah jalan. Sudah lima tahun semenjak kejadian itu, tapi Sakura masih saja tak bisa menahan tangisnya dan melupakan memori sialan itu.

Rumput hijau di dekatnya masih bermandikan embun pagi, membawakan kesan sejuk bagi Sakura. Dinginnya memang menusuk kulitnya, tapi ia tak peduli dan dirinya pun sudah terbiasa dengan atmosfer seperti ini.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah.

Empat langkah, lima langkah, enam langkah.

Tujuh langkah—

_TAP._

Ia berhenti.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan nisan ibunya.

Sakura memang sampai dan berhenti—tapi ia sekaligus mematung.

Berdiri mematung melihat sesuatu yang janggal disana.

Terdapat bunga _chrysanthemum _putih yang sudah diletakkan disana. Tertata rapi, didepannya.

Matanya melebar.

Siapa yang menaruh bunga itu disitu?

Siapa?

Seharusnya hanya dirinyalah yang meletakkan bunga disitu, hanya dirinya. Kematian ibunya hanya Sakura yang tahu. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

Tapi kenapa—?

Kenapa bunga itu ada disitu…?

Siapa?

Siapa yang baru saja melayat di pemakaman ibunya?

Sakura berjengit, mengingat sosok lelaki yang baru saja ditabraknya tadi di toko milik Ino. Yang membawa bunga sama sepertinya.

Apa lelaki itu?

Apa dia?

Tapi kenapa dia?

Apakah lelaki itu kenalan ibunya?

Siapakah dia?

Sakura harus mencari tahu.

.

.

* * *

"Ah nona, habis dari mana saja sampai pulang selarut ini?"

"Ini belum larut, Itachi-_san. _Ini masih pukul tiga sore."

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang dilakukan _nona _sampai selama ini?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya ia pulang telat hanya karena mencari lelaki itu bersama Ino. Sahabatnya itu ikut membantunya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Ia masih belum mengetahui siapa lelaki itu—_heck! _Ia bahkan tak menemukan jejaknya.

Meskipun sebenarnya Sakura masih belum yakin apakah benar lelaki itu yang meletakkan bunga itu di depan nisan ibunya.

"Aku… bermain di rumah Ino." Tukasnya bohong, sedikit menelan ludah di sela kalimatnya.

Itachi menghadiahkannya pandangan tak berekspresi, sebelum ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Anda memang paling payah dalam hal berbohong, nona."

"Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya tahu hal itu pasti bersifat pribadi." Lelaki berparas cukup tampan itu lalu mendekati Sakura, "Nona harus mandi sekarang."

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu, siapkan secangkir _capuccino _dan _strawberry donut _di meja taman."

"Ah, anda melupakan satu hal, nona."

Sakura yang baru saja mengambil handuknya kini mengangkat alis, "Hah?"

"Dimana kata _tolong_-mu, nona?"

"Ah… iya." Sakura menghela nafas, "Itachi-_san, _bisa tolong siapkan secangkir _capuccino _dan _strawberry donut _di meja tamanku setelah aku mandi?"

"Sesuai permintaanmu, nona."

.

.

* * *

Air mengucur dengan luwesnya di kulit pucat Sakura.

Dia membawa jemarinya untuk menyisir surai berwarna merah muda-nya, berusaha merelaksasikan diri di bawah hujan air dari _shower-_nya. Likuid bening itu dibiarkannya dalam suhu dingin, berharap bisa melupakan kejadian sebagian harinya ini.

Matanya tertutup lambat, ia lalu menyentuh cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang terekspos bebas disana.

Pikirannya masih pusing memikirkan siapa lelaki itu.

Sungguh, ia sangat penasaran. Ia berharap lelaki itu akan mendatanginya dan menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

Ia hanya ingin tahu apa hubungan lelaki itu dengannya.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil sabun dan mulai memoleskannya ke kulitnya dimulai dari leher pu—

"Hah…?"

Sakura membuka matanya cepat. Dalam beberapa detik, ia tahu ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di kulit lehernya. Dia menyentuhnya lebih dalam, dan bayagannya di cermin persis memperlihatkan dengan jelas luka apa yang ada di lapisan kulit miliknya.

Luka… gigitan?

Gadis itu menahan nafas.

Saat ia mandi tadi pagi, luka itu tidak ada sama sekali.

Apa cuma digigit serangga? Dia kan baru saja pergi ke toko bunga milik Ino, dan tak jarang banyak serangga yang menganggunya disana.

Tapi kenapa terasa perih? Kenapa rasanya ada yang baru saja menggigitnya cukup dalam?

Dia menyentuh luka aneh itu lagi, dan segera mengetahui bahwa terdapat darah yang sudah kering.

Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

Sakura memukulkan kepalanya ke cermin di depannya beberapa kali, merasa kesal karena semakin banyak keanehan yang diberikan tuhan padanya hari ini.

.

.

* * *

"Terlalu manis…"

"Nah kan? Sudah kubilang, gadis itu memang pilihan kita!"

"Pilihan_ku, _jika kau koreksi lagi."

"Tapi aku yang pertama kali menemukannya, _nii-san."_

"…."

"… Kenapa diam saja, Sasuke?"

"… Kalian semua akan membawa gadis itu ke rumah ini?"

"Tentu saja! Dia itu sumber makanan kita! Dia sangat berguna untuk ki—"

"Tobi boleh ikut cobain dong?"

"Tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya selain aku."

"Apaan tuh! Curang!"

.

.

* * *

Sore itu sama saja seperti biasa.

Sakura yang sedang membaca buku bertemakan kedokteran dan Itachi yang kini sedang membuat secangkir _capuccino _lengkap dengan _Latte Art_ hiasannya di atas permukaan minuman berbasis _espresso _tersebut.

Suasanya sama seperti pagi hari, tenang, nyaman, dan sepi.

Sakura sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini, membuatnya lebih bisa berpikir jernih dengan ditambahnya suara air yang mengalir dari pipa kecilnya.

Sayangnya Sakura tak menyadari ada hal yang janggal di sore itu.

Ketika jemarinya membalikkan halaman baru, Itachi sudah meletakkan cangkir mungil itu di atas meja dengan jarak yang cukup jauh darinya agar tidak tersenggol sewaktu-waktu.

Iris _emerald-_nya teralih ke arah isi cangkir itu, dan yang mengherankannya bukanlah bagaimana Itachi dalam menyajikannya, melainkan bentuk _foam _susu yang dibuat terampil oleh Itachi.

Terlihat aneh, dan butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menebak apa yang tergambar—_bukan! _Tapi yang tertulis disana.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

ರಕ್ತ_._

"… _Rakta…? _Darah?" Sakura membawa cangkir itu lebih dekat, "Tumben sekali Itachi-_san _menuliskan bahasa Kanada disini…"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Cerdik seperti biasanya, nona Sakura."

Dahinya masih berkerut, menggambarkan ekspresi kebingungan dan hal ini malah mengundang rasa penasarannya.

(—_sekaligus rasa curiganya_)

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi-_san?"_

"Mm?"

"Setiap apapun yang kau lakukan pasti punya arti." Sakura mulai menatap pelayan yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu dengan tajam, "Apa maksudmu dengan tulisan ini?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, senyumnya sudah memudar sejak Sakura melayangkannya pandangan tajam dan ketidakpercayaan.

"_Piu volte s'attraversa il dedalo della disperazione…"_

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanyaa.

"_Aperta la porta sbarrata, ride la verita…"_

Sakura menggesekkan giginya, Itachi tahu betul kelemahannya—gadis itu memang tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa Italia.

"Anda penasaran kan, nona?"

Dari tempat duduknya, Sakura melihat senyum Itachi berubah menjadi seringai, tapi bukan menunjukkan kesombongan atau apapun. Entahlah—ekspresinya tidak jelas.

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Terserahlah." Dalam beberapa detik, bibirnya sudah menyentuh tepi cangkir tersebut.

Ia membiarkan kedua benda lembut itu bertemu dalam waktu lama, sebelum—

—Sebelum Sakura tersedak dalam minumannya sendiri.

Cangkir itu terjatuh, menimbulkan suara keras dari pecahan kecilnya.

Tangan gadis itu berusaha meraih lehernya sendiri, tenggorokannya terasa perih, aneh, dan membuatnya nyeri sekali setelah meminumnya.

Pandangannya mulai buram, samar-samar ia bisa melihat sosok Itachi yang mengepalkan tangannya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat—

… bersalah?

Tak lama, Sakura sudah jatuh pingsan dan Itachi segera menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Itachi mendekapnya kencang, seolah dia takkan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Ia mencengkram kuat bahu pucat milik majikannya itu.

"Maafkan aku nona…" Ia berbisik.

Kalimat itu berakhir bersamaan dengan pantulan bayangan yang semakin memudar di permukaan cairan _capuccino _yang memandang mereka dalam kebisuan.

* * *

_Piu volte s'attraversa il dedalo della disperazione_

(Many times crossed over the labyrinth of the desperation)

_Aperta la porta sbarrata, ride la verita_

(Opened the crossed door, the truth laughs—)

* * *

.

.

.

[ bersambung ]

* * *

**endnotes:** kalo mau tanya pendapat saya, fic ini kaya versi serius(?)-nya _blameless, _tapi beda kok alurnya hahah. dan sama seperti beberapa fic saya yang lain, ini termasuk cerita _harem, _cuma kali ini ada izuna juga, heheh.

fic ini terinspirasi setelah nonton umineko, ada yang suka anime itu juga?

oh yah, rating chapter ini bisa naik sewaktu-waktu.

terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! mungkin _readers_ juga bersedia untuk me-_review? _:)

**Salam hangat,**

**Ecchi-san**


	2. 早すぎる時の流れ　今ひとり

**summary: **saat terbangun, sakura tahu ia sudah terjebak dalam permainan keluarga uchiha. ・sakura/uchihas ・

**warnings: **dark-fic, vampire!au, harem, tidak ada sangkutbautnya dengan histori masa lalu di jepang.

**disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

.

**II :**_ensemble_**: II**

.

(—_In alter words: unforeseeable__—)_

* * *

"Kh…"

Sakura mengerang pelan di detik kedua dimana dirinya terbangun untuk menyapa ruangan yang tidak terasa asing baginya. Didapatinya satu lampu berkilap yang bertemu pandang dengannya saat ia membuka mata.

Perlu beberapa waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Nafasnya sempat terengah bukan karena dirinya habis bermimpi buruk, melainkan terkaget akan kondisi tubuhnya yang kini tak berbalutkan sehelai kainpun.

Tapi ia tak berteriak; ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Jemarinya yang semula menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos, kini sudah turun meraba permukaan selimut berwarna putihnya.

Tanpa mengambil sesuatupun untuk menghalangi siapapun untuk melihat pemandangan terbuka miliknya tersebut, ia dengan apatisnya menjatuhkan kedua kakinya ke bawah dan tangan kanannya meraih ponselnya untuk memeriksa jika mungkin ada notifikasi; tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah benda bisu tanpa pemberitahuan apapun dengan tanggal yang sama, yaitu 16 Maret 1998. Diliriknya dengan malas di bagian jam. Dan Sakura menghela nafas saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Kepalanya terasa pening, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Padahal untuk beberapa minggu ini pola makan serta istirahatnya sudah teratur, apa mungkin karena otaknya terlalu banyak memikirkan laki-laki misterius yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat itu?

Sakura kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, menyentuh dan memijit pelipisnya. Menghembuskan nafas panjang agar dirinya kembali fokus dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Terpikir olehnya saat-saat dirinya belum jatuh pingsan, yaitu dimana sosok Itachi memberikannya sebuah minuman dan dengan bahasa Kanada sebagai _latte art-_nya. Dan juga sebuah kalimat berbahasa Italia yang tak bisa ia mengerti.

Juga kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

Dan Sakura bertanya dalam hati—apa tujuan Itachi sebenarnya?

Tibalah ia menghela nafas kembali, menutup matanya dengan lambat dan merasakan semilir angin sore di kulitnya yang tak terbalut apapun. Menjadikannya sedikit merinding karena hawa dingin yang tak biasa.

Dingin seperti salju…

Tunggu—

—Salju?

_Salju?_

Sakura lantas membuka matanya. Astaga, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin—mustahil tepatnya. Karna bagaimanapun juga, musim di negaranya masih menginjak musim semi—tidak mungkin langsung musim salju. Pergantian musim masih baru di awal bulan ini. Bahkan baru kemarin Ino memberitahunya tentang ajakan teman-teman untuk jalan-jalan melihat daerah sekitar Hokkaido, jadi yang seperti ini tidak mungkin.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membuka jendela kamarnya dengan buru-buru.

Bahunya serasa terangkat sesaat melihat fenomena di depannya.

Dan perkiraan anomalinya benar.

Di depannya, sebuah pemandangan sore berhiaskan putihnya salju menyapa bola matanya.

.

.

"Bagaimana… bisa?"

"Tentu bisa, _hime."_

_._

_._

Dalam beberapa detik, Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh lehernya. Dan Sakura ingin menoleh, meluncurkan sebuah pukulan terhadap orang yang berada di belakangnya yang sudah lancang mencium lehernya dengan seenaknya, serta membuatnya kaget.

Namun, menggerakkan jarinya sedikitpun ia tak bisa.

Hanya iris matanya yang bisa memutar, sedikit mencuri pandangan sang pelaku. Tapi segera tertutup saat bibir lelaki—Sakura bisa tahu dari bagaimana berat dan datarnya suara itu—memberi kecupan dingin pada leher jenjangnya. Sebuah sensasi aneh serasa membuat kakinya gemetar, ingin terjatuh lemah saat itu juga, namun tak bisa.

Wajahnya semakin memanas kian bibir itu menjelajah ke bagian titik paling sensitif di lehernya. Sakura menahan erangannya, dan ia berusaha membuka matanya dan memutar iris untuk melihat siapa di belakangnya.

Wajah sosok lelaki berjubah hitam itu tak terlihat, yang bisa dilihatnya adalah poni rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Kulitnya pucat, dan lelaki itu tak bicara apa-apa selain mengecup bagian tubuhnya. Sakura ingin memberontak, ingin segera menendang lelaki itu namun tubuhnya serasa kaku.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan seringai lebar di kulitnya.

Sakura menutup matanya lagi. Takut.

Dan sebuah bisikan sampai di dekat telinganya, merasakan nafas hangat sang pelaku.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, _Sakura-hime."_

.

.

"BRENG—"

"Ow ow ow! Tahan dirimu nona!"

Sebelum Sakura meluncurkan serangan pertamanya, dia sudah dikejutkan lagi dengan pemandangan seorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang. Sepasang mata beriris kelam berusaha menenangkannya.

Sakura menoleh ke segala arah, dan mendapati dirinya _sekarang _berada di atas sofa berwarna cokelat gelap—dan ia ingat, di rumahnya tak pernah sekalipun ia membeli sofa lebar seperti ini.

Sakura kembali memerhatikan dengan jeli, dan langsung menyadari bahwa ini bukan rumahnya.

Ini bukan rumahnya.

Bukan rumah_nya._

Dan ia masih memakai pakaian yang sama saat ia sebelum pingsan.

Lalu artinya yang tadi ia alami adalah—

"Anda tidak apa-apa, nona?"

Dia mengerjap.

"Aku… sebenarnya ada dimana…?"

"Anda? Anda berada di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha. Saat saya kembali dari sekolah, saya sudah menemukan nona pingsan di atas sofa."

"… Apa?"

Tentu, Sakura bingung setengah mati. Kepalanya bertambah pening. Ia bingung apakah hal ini masih mimpi atau tidak.

Dan tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah nama.

"Itachi-_san…"_

"Maaf? Nama saya Izuna Uchiha, bukan Itachi."

"I…" Sakura terbata, "… zuna?"

"Ya." Jawabnya, datar.

.

.

Izuna.

Nama itu seperti terdengar tidak asing bagi Sakura.

Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, ataupun membacanya di buku. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Namun yang terpenting… bukan hal ini—

Yang harus ia tanyakan adalah—

"Izuna-_kun, _boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"… Tanggal berapakah sekarang?"

.

.

"Ah… hari ini, hm?"

.

.

"Tentu saja…"

Hembusan angin menerpa kulit pucatnya.

.

.

"… 15 Desember 1990."

Nafasnya tercekat.

.

.

.

[ bersambung ]

* * *

**endnotes: **karna _latte art _pertama kali dipopulerkan pada tahun 1980, saya jadinya nggak mau setting waktunya jauh-jauh dari situ dan _viola! _dengan senangnya saya tempatkan para charas ini di masa lalu :)

dan chapter ini sudah mulai rate m, hayoo sudah saya peringatkan ya dari chapter awal. karna kemungkinan fic ini mengandung unsur darah maupun dewasa macam _lime _atau yang lainnya. ohya, untuk yang tanya apa sakura bakal jadi vampire, jawabannya adalah tidak, heheh.

terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, lalu yang reviews/fav/foll saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak!

** Ecchi-san **


	3. 今を生きてる私

**summary: **saat terbangun, sakura tahu ia sudah terjebak dalam permainan keluarga uchiha. ・sakura/uchihas ・

**warnings: **dark-fic, vampire!au, harem, tidak ada sangkutbautnya dengan histori masa lalu di jepang. chapter ini juga penulisannya agak cepat, maaf ya?

**a/n: **keberatan kalau membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan ost _touhou – poplica/resloution? _

**disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

.

**III : **_sovereignty _**: III**

.

(—_But succeed_…  
_Disagreeable things happen—)_

* * *

Hari itu badai datang lagi.

Satu sosok lelaki tengah menopang dagu sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Gemerisik daun yang mulai terpaksa ditarik angin itupun menghalangi pemandangan jalur eksteriornya. Meskipun suaranya tak terlalu terdengar bising, tapi tetap saja seorang Sasuke Uchiha terganggu karena bagaimanapun juga, ia lebih menyukai suasana yang damai dan tenang, tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Jemarinya dengan iseng mengetuk permukaan meja berkali-kali. Aliran air menuruni helai rambutnya yang turun dengan luwesnya, membuktikan dirinya baru saja mandi. Dengan cuaca buruk seperti ini, Sasuke menjamin dirinya akan terus meringkuk dalam selimut.

Dan baru saja ia mau menaiki tempat tidurnya, seseorang mengetuk pintunya dengan heboh—lebih tepatnya, hampir ingin mendobrak.

"_Ni_i-_san! _Sasuke-_nii_-_saaaan~!"_

—Begitu katanya.

_Ck, Obito,_ Sasuke mendecak dalam hati. _Si muka palsu itu lagi._

Sasuke sesungguhnya malas sekali untuk membuka pintu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur dan tak mau ada yang menganggunya.

Tapi kali ini ia mengalah saja. Toh ia yakin bocah (bocah?) yang sedang menggedor pintu kamarnya ini akan mengakibatkan hal yang buruk padanya jika ia tidak menurutinya.

Karena itulah, Sasuke lantas mengubah rute jalannya untuk menjawab panggilan Obito.

"_NII-SAA—"_

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Aku masih sayang telingaku." Desah Sasuke usainya bertemu pandang dengan Obito sambil memegangi telinganya yang agak sakit.

"Ah ha ha." Obito terkekeh geli, "Tapi setelah _nii-san _mendengar hal ini, telingamu pasti akan dipasang terus ya!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Apa …?"

Anak laki-laki yang memakai _goggles _di atas kepalanya itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi sebuah ekspresi yang tak bisa Sasuke definisi. Sosok yang periang itu kini menyeringai dan matanya menjadi terlihat lebih… aneh…?

"Sambutlah, _Sasuke." _Nada suaranya menjadi serak, bukan nada manja seorang anak kecil lagi, "_Primadona _kita—akhirnya datang kesini."

Sasuke mendelik. Iris hitam biru gelapnya melebar secara cepat. Tangannya mengepal dan dalam waktu singkat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Dimana?!" Ia menggertakkan giginya, "Dimana gadis itu?!"

Obito tidak menjawab. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya yang berubah secara cepat membuat Sasuke tak tahan lagi dipermainkan. Dengan geram, ia menarik kerah baju Obito dan membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Katakan dimana dia, Obito!"

Kedua iris sang surai hitam pendek tak lekas memandang balik Sasuke. Sebuah seringai kembali muncul.

"Kalaupun kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau katakan, _Sasuke?"_

Silabelnya terdengar menjijikan, tapi itu benar.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya jikalah ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Pandangan matanya menjadi kosong.

Fragmen masa lalunya kembali berseliweran di otaknya, memanggilnya untuk sadar.

Ia—

_DUAK!_

"Agh!" Tubuh Sasuke tersungkur ke belakang, cukup sakit karena punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding yang keras. Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya, kemudian melirik Obito kesal karena sudah menendangnya.

"Kenapa kau menendangku?!"

"_Mou! _Habisnya Sasuke-_nii-san _terus-terusan menarik kerahku! Sakit tahu!" Obito kembali lagi menjadi peran keduanya yang menyebalkan.

"Cih. Dasar gila." Sasuke lalu berdiri sambil memegangi pundaknya yang juga sakit, "Sudah cepat antarkan aku kesana."

Si surai hitam kecil memiringkan kepalanya, "Untuk?"

"Untuk melempar kepalamu ke dadanya. Sudah jangan banyak omong. Aku mau ambil minum dulu, kau tetap disini." Sasuke dengan cepat berjalan ke arah dapur dan meninggalkan Obito.

Yang ditinggalkan mulai terkekeh pelan,

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis _pettan."_

_._

_._

"Tapi ini mustahil…!"

Suara teriakan tak percaya terdengar keras yang meluncur dari bibir milik Sakura Haruno—yang mengagetkan seorang Izuna Uchiha di sebelahnya. Izuna menaikkan kedua alisnya heran, dia tidak mengerti dengan gelagat gadis yang baru ditemukannya ini. Tadi gadis itu terlihat lemas, mulai memberontak ke arahnya seperti orang gila, lalu seperti orang kebingungan, lalu menjadi orang yang seperti kehilangan begini.

Iris hitamnya tak lepas dari memperhatikan gadis bersurai bunga _Sakura _itu. Bertanya-tanya tentang sebenarnya siapa gadis ini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk kesini, mengapa dia berada disini, dan,

_Apakah dia termasuk kategori seperti _**mereka **_disini…?_

Dia belum bisa menanyakannya—bahkan sepertinya harus dirahasiakan terlebih dahulu.

Tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar—

Gadis bersurai _pink, _matanya yang beriris _emerald, _dan nama itu…

Haruno Sakura…

_Haruno Sakura…_

_**Haruno Sakura?**_

Izuna mulai tertawa sembari mendengus dalam hatinya. Astaga—bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan gadis yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ingin mengunjungi Itachi di masa depan?

Bodohnya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

Dia bahkan melupakan pembicaraan yang baru saja diadakan oleh kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Benar—Haruno Sakura.

Dan salah satu _vampire _yang telah menggigitnya,

Yaitu—

"Ah, _nii-san!"_

Izuna tersenyum dan menyapa kakaknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sosok salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang berambut panjang berantakan itu terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Kantung matanya semakin terlihat jelas akibat kebiasaan kurang tidurnya itu.

Adiknya itu lalu memasang ekspresi palsu untuk memulai permainan, "_Nii-san, _aku menemukan gadis ini sedang tertidur di sofa. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Merasa ada yang membicarakan, Sakura lantas tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah belakangnya—melihat sosok baru yang wajahnya nyaris kembar dengan Izuna.

Sakura dan lelaki itu saling berpandangan, dan entah kenapa bulu kuduk Sakura mulai meremang.

_Ada yang aneh, _begitu pikirnya. Namun segera ditepisnya ketika dua sosok baru muncul dari pintu samping kiri. Kali ini—

"Ah, kau—!" Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, "Kau yang waktu itu menabrakku kan?!"

Sasuke memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, mengernyit, "Kau pernah bertemu denganku?"

"Ya! Aku ingat sekali—" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, "—Kau yang waktu itu disana, membeli bunga _chrysanthemum _putih dan menaruhnya di makam ibuku… Tapi ketika aku mencarimu—"

"Maaf nona, " Sasuke melipat tangannya, "Sepertinya kau salah orang."

"Tapi aku—"

"Ahahahh! _Nee-san! _Sebenarnya banyak sekali orang yang mirip dengan dia! Wajahnya memang pasaran!" Obito mencairkan suasana yang tadinya agak tegang tersebut.

Sasuke mendelik, "Apa katamu?"

Sakura ingin berkata lagi, tapi ditahannya. Ia sesungguhnya masih bingung mengapa ia bisa terlempar ke masa lalu—dan bangun di tempat yang aneh, dengan orang-orang yang aneh pula.

Ia menggigit bibir.

Dia seharusnya tidak berada disini…

"Nah." Madara lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura, berdiri dibelakangnya yang masih kebingungan dan takut. Tangannya menepuk bahu gadis itu, lalu berbisik.

"Rasanya tidak sopan tidak memperkenalan dirimu, eh?"

"Ah…" Sakura terbata, "Iya… namaku… Haruno Sakura…"

Obito tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, sekarang _Nee-san _kupanggil dengan Saku-_nee, _oke?"

"_E-Etto…" _Gadis itu bingung untuk menjawab apa.

"Aku Izuna, seperti yang sudah kau dengar saat kita perkenalan tadi."

"Aku Sasuke." Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Yang ceria disana sepertinya hanya anak kecil yang menurut Sakura sedikit aneh ini, "Namaku Obito! Salam kenal!"

"Dan aku Madara." Lelaki itu lalu menutup matanya, berjalan melewati Sakura.

Terasa aura yang tidak biasa dari lelaki yang sepertinya lebih sedikit tua dari beberapa anggota keluarga yang lainnya itu. Sakura seperti pernah merasakannya, pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi auranya berbeda sekali dengan orang yang ditemuinya di dekat pemakaman.

Dan ia mempunyai firasat kuat bahwa,

Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu…

_Berbohong padanya._

* * *

.

.

.

[ bersambung ]

* * *

**endnotes: **maaf atas masa hiatus saya yang berkepanjangan. benar-benar deh, tugas _adobe flash _saya numpuk jadinya gak sempet.

dan rasanya misterinya makin numpuk juga ya?

kalau begitu, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, lalu yang reviews/fav/foll saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak!

jangan lupa juga untuk memberikan _reviews _kalian, hehe ^^v

[ btw, ada yang demen maen game _touhou _disini? ] (…)

_happy new year, everyone!_

** Ecchi-san **


End file.
